The Foriegn Exchange Student
by Shibby
Summary: A story about Harry fixing to be in his 6th year. There will continued stories with, action/adventure and romance. but right now it's just general. plz r/r ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Part One, The Foreign Exchange Student 

It was about to be Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it was Harry's worst summer yet. He couldn't wait until the begging of August when he'd spend the rest of the holidays at Ron's house. The Dursleys barely talked to him as it is, but they hardly mentioned him. Pretty much, Harry just spent all of the month of July in his room doing his homework. He knew that if the Dursleys interfered, he just had to write to his godfather, Sirius Black. Who, at the time was at Harry's 3rd year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Reamus Lupin. The biggest surprise of the summer was when Ron had sent him an owl saying that his dad found out that the school would start an exchange system with magical students from all over the world. Harry was worried for a minute, thinking that he might be transferred to Canada or Norway, but as he read on in Ron's letter he found out that Seamus Finnegan, their fellow 6th year, would go to Japan in exchange for a boy named Sinya. How Ron's father knew this was beyond Harry, but maybe, because he works at the Ministry of Magic, he heard it through the grapevine. Harry found out from Hermione that the Japanese school was called Lianova, and it was in the foothills of Mt. Fuji. 

Ron had also told Harry that his brothers, Fred and George, would open their joke shop on August 11th. Everybody, except Mrs. Weasly, would be there. She couldn't make it because she didn't want to see her boys make fools of themselves.

It was Harry's birthday, and, of course, the Dursleys didn't get him anything, and the Weaslys would give him his present when he arrived at The Burrow, as would Hermione. Earlier that day he received two packages, one from Hagrid and the other from Sirius. Hagrid sent hi a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Sirius sent a book called _The Newest Curses by: Sam Takamuku_. It had a picture of samurai knight on the cover. He started to flip through as he bit down on an every flavor bean and immediately spit it out into his hand a chucked it into his trash can, "Bleck, pea. I thought it'd be watermelon" he said, "Better write a thank you note to Sirius" and started to write.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I got your package today, the book looks really interesting. I'll be at the Weasly's house the rest of the summer if you need to reach me. I took your advice and told Cho that I really liked her, and guess what, she likes me too. Well, that's pretty much it _

_From:_

___Harry Potter_

He attached the letter to Hedwig and she flew out the window. Harry watched her soar off into the distance. He had survived the summer, pretty much, thinking about his girlfriend, Cho Chang. Harry had never felt so close to someone in all his life. All he had were admirers such as Ron's little sister, Ginny. She liked him for Harry Potter the human, not Harry Potter the boy who foiled Lord Voldermort on multiple occasions, but, as she said, it was an added plus

Later that night, Hedwig came back with a letter from Hogwarts and it read

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform 9 ¾, at 11:00 _

_Also, as captain of your house Quidditch team, you will need special supplies listed below along with your_ _books._

Harry read his list of books and Quidditch supplies

_Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six by: Miranda Goshawk_

_An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_

_An Advanced History of Magic by: Balinda Bagshot _

_The Newest Curses by: Sam Takamuku_

_One set of magic chalk_

_One pointer _

_One magically magnified whistle_

Harry thought it was strange that Sirius had sent him a book that was required, Harry figured that he had just sent it for information, but before he could think about this any more, his uncle Vernon's voice came booming up the stairs at him, "Hey! Boy! Your weirdo friends are here to pick you up, get your stuff ready, smart-like, I don't want those people in my house!"

Harry almost yelled out, he was so happy, he quickly packed all of his books and valued possessions in to his trunk and wrote a letter to Cho, telling her where he'd be and drug his trunk down the stairs. He said good-bye to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley before he rushed outside holding Hedwig's empty cage. Once he managed to get his trunk out of the door, he saw Mr. Weasly and Ron waiting for him.

"Harry!" yelled Ron coming over to help him heave his trunk into the taxicab, "Great to see you"

"You too" said Harry

"'Lo Harry" said Mr. Weasly as they climbed into the cab, "How've you been?"

"Oh, okay" Harry said as the cab driver started the ignition, "If it weren't for home work and writing letters to Cho, I'd go crazy"

Ron rolled his eyes as Mr. Weasly asked, "Who's Cho?"

Ron answered for Harry. "His girlfriend. Honestly Harry, I didn't think you'd go girl crazy on me"

"At least I won't be one of the four boys in the 6th year that doesn't have a girl"

"Who are the other three?"

"Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle" Harry winced as Ron slapped upside the head, "Maybe you and Hermione could get together, You already act like you're married" he ducked as Ron tried to slap him again

"He makes a good point," said Mr. Weasly, "People **are** going to make fun of you because you don't have a girlfriend"

"Dad" moaned Ron, "Please"

Harry changed the subject, "I can't wait 'til Fred and George open their joke shop"

"It's not gonna be just them, ya know" said Ron still sulking after the last conversation, "Lee Jordan's in on it too"

"I can imagine," said Harry, "Everything one does, the others do the same"

Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch the rest of the way until they got to the Burrow. Then Harry had to help Mr. Weasly pay the cab driver and lugged his trunk out of the cab.

"Once you get in" said Ron, "I'll have to introduce you to Sinya"

"That's the foreign exchange student, right?"

"Yup, that's him. He's all up to meet you for some reason or another"

"How's Ginny"

"Not good. She's doesn't want to speak to either of us because I told her about you and Cho"

"Some girls just don't know when to give up"

"Here comes Sinya"

"Greetings" said Sinya, a short boy with black hair and the same color eyes, "You must be Harry Potter" he said bowing, "My father and yourself have many things in common"

"What d'you mean by that?"

"Come, let's go to Ron's room to discuss this further"

"Okay" 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter two: The Legend of Darshogon

Once they had got up to Ron's room, Harry started to ask Sinya questions, "So what **did** you mean when you said that your father and me were very similar"

"Well, my father defeated the dark lord in Asia. His name was Darshogon, or The Dark Samurai. Nobody quite knew who he was. Five years ago, he came to his full power. My father was one of the greatest wizards in the Far East, so it was no surprise that our Ministry of Magic selected him, along with other Aurors to find and stop Darshogon. My father stayed at home the first few days after being selected to find Darshogon. On the third day he figured out how Darshogon became a samurai. It was what intentions you had when you preformed the samuraius charm that changed you into either a Dark Samurai or a Light Samurai. He also discovered that the samurai's sword could slice any curse, including _Avada Kedavra_.He then went to fight Darshogon. He was gone for three weeks. When he finally came home he told us that he had done it. He knocked Darshogon's sword out of his hand, and it turned back into a wand. My father snatched up the wand and did the suicide charm, _Kamikaze_. That is one of the only charms that one can use another's wand without any difficulty. He told me that the only other person to defeat a dark lord was Harry Potter"

"Sinya" said Harry, "Who is your father?"

"Sam Takamuku"

"I have his book right here," said Harry pulling _The Newest Curses_ out of his trunk, "I got it earlier today from my godfather"

"And it's on our school books list" added Ron

"Yes" said Sinya, "My father is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

"I'm tired," said Harry, "I think I'll turn in"

"'S to early, we haven't even had dinner yet"

"Well, I'm goin' to sleep" Harry said as he flopped down on his bed and drifted off to sleep

He woke up at about 1:00 and looked out Ron's window to see if Hedwig was coming. No sooner than he thought that he saw Hedwig coming back with another owl he recognized as Cho's barn owl, Henry. They landed on the windowsill and fluttered into the room when Harry opened the window. Hedwig had a letter with her, and Henry clutched a small package. Harry took the package and opened the letter and read it 

_Dear Harry,_

_I got your letter today and wrote back as soon as possible. The package has your birthday present in it and another letter from me telling you how it works. Another thing. I think we should go on a date the first Saturday night back from school. Well, that's all from here. See you on the Hogwarts Express._

_Love Always,_

___Cho Chang_

_P. S. I'll be in the last compartment_

Then Harry opened the package. Inside he found a small jewelry box, and he opened that. In that, there was a ring along with another note. He read the note

_Harry,_

_This is a Mood Ring. Put it on, and it will tell you your exact feelings. On the back of this, it tells the color code__Cho_

Harry put the ring on his finger and it glowed a deep crimson red. He looked on the back, and it said that crimson meant that you felt deep passion, as he laid back he thought, "This thing is really good"__

***

When Harry woke up the next morning, He looked at his Mood ring; it was a shade of emerald green, "Hungry" he said

"Ya think," said Ron, "you didn't any dinner last night. Mum was all worried. Oh, what's that green thing on your finger?" 

"Mood Ring" said Harry, "My birthday present from Cho." Just thinking about her made the ring glow crimson

"Deep passion" said Ron

"Are you a mind reader?"

"No, I'm a note reader"

Harry went as red as his ring

"Here's your present," said Ron giving Harry a whistle that Harry blew. It issued the highest shrillest note he had ever heard. After that he heard the thunder of footsteps coming up the stair, and Mr. Weasly ran into the room still wearing his pajamas

"Where's the fire!" he yelled

"There's no fire, Dad. It was only Harry blowing on his whistle"

"Don't do that. I had to do the same thing when Charlie had one of those. Woke everyone up"

"Sorry" said Harry, "Didn't know it'd be that loud"

"Well, come downstairs. Breakfast is ready"

"Good, I'm famished"

Hermione had arrived after Harry had gone to sleep, and she immediately noticed Harry's ring (still emerald green) "Oh you got a Mood Ring. Where'd you get it?"

"Cho" said Ron, "His birthday present, and that whistle was from me. Where's your present Hermione"

"It's really from me, Fred, and George," she said handing him an envelope. Harry opened it and inside was a30 Galleon gif certificate for_ Weaslys' Wizard Wheezes & Jordan's Joke Shop_

"Interesting, I could use this," said Harry as they walked down to breakfast

As usual, Mrs. Weasly's cooking was exceptional. She gave everyone seven strips of bacon and three eggs.__"Where's Percy and Ginny?" asked Harry after he'd eaten enough

"Percy's in his room asleep." Said Mrs. Weasly, "I'm surprised that whistle didn't wake him up, and Ginny's at her friend's house for the rest of the summer"

"I guess that's okay considering Ginny's mad at me" Harry said as his ring turned turquoise.

"What colors that?" asked Ron

"Pity"__


End file.
